dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Heroes RPG
O DC Heroes RPG é um extinto RPG de mesa criado pela Mayfair Games tendo como tema os personagens da DC Comics. Rezam lendas que alguns dos escritores da DC utilizaram o jogo para criar algumas histórias. Nesta wiki serão abordados regras e fichas dos personagens da DC Comics. Primeira Edição A Mayfair Games publicou a primeira edição em 1985. Durante o mesmo período de tempo, a DC lançou sua "maxi-série" Crise nas Infinitas Terras, que reformulou drasticamente o universo DC. Como resultado, nos suplementos que seguiram a primeira edição, tanto as fichas da Era de Prata e Pré-Crise foram incluídas ao lado das novas versões Pós-Crise dos personagens. Enquanto ela foi inovadora em seu tempo, esta edição do jogo agora é considerada obsoleta. Uma versão simplificada do DC Heroes, chamada The Batman Role-Playing Game foi lançada em 1989, para coincidir com o filme Batman. Poderes: *Havia o estranho poder chamado Animal Transformation, onde você podia transformar um animal em outro, com mesmos APs de Corpo. *Havia o poder Locate Animal, que permitia localizar animais. Facilmente poderia ser encaixado como um Life Sense com limitação. *Um poder chamado Mystic Shield, basicamente um Magic Shield, e era um poder mental. Há algum erro na descrição deste poder, que afirma que não protege contra ataques indiretos de AURA como os de objetos animados via Animate Objects. *Um poder chamado Transfer, que foi readotado nas regras desta wikia. *Sem indicações de que Bomb afetasse todos os alvos sem penalidade Multi-Attack. *Energy Absorption em opção de bonus de alimentar Power Reserve *Energy Blast era dividido em 2 poderes: Bio-Energy Blast (rajada produzida biologicamente) e Starbolt (rajadas estelares). *Extended Hearing poderia ser recuperado de surdez com um teste usando seus APs de Corpo contra os APs do poder. *O poder Flash não tinha indicação de duração (aparentemente só durava uma fase) *Force Manipulation deveria ter uma Power Restriction. *Force Shield era chamado Psychic Wall e era um poder mental. *Sem indicações de que Growth aumentasse Força. *Poucas aplicações de Ice Production. *Pelo que se entende da descrição de Invulnerability, o poder não permite ao personagem reganhar pontos de vida físico acima de -1; então o poder apenas manteria o personagem vivo, mas desmaiado. *Jumping: sem indicações de distância diferente para pulos verticais. *Lightning era catalogado como poder místico. *Magnetic Control não afetava a OV contra ataques baseados em metal. *Mind Field era chamado Absorption Field. *Mind Over Matter permitia ficar acordado durante APs de tempo iguais aos APs de poder. *Magic Shield aparentemente protege de todos os ataques místicos, incluindo os poderes físicos e mentais que apenas tem Mystic Link. *Omni-Arm substítuia Destreza e Força em combate corpo-a-corpo. *Recall permitia guardar uma quantidade de dados até que o personagem dormisse ou fosse feito inconsciente. *Shrinking: os APs aumentavam a RV dos inimigos quando o personagem atacava. *Sonar era interessantemente dividido em 2 poderes: Active Sonar e Passive Sonar (não emite som). *Não haviam Sorcery e Omni-Power; algumas fichas de personagens tinham dezenas de poderes para ilustrar isto. *Superspeed: a Dispersal para atravessar objetos já estava inclusa. Mais que 30 APs em Superspeed resultavam em Time Travel. *Telepathy: o combate mental não permitia o uso de poderes mentais. *Thermal Vision chamada de Thermal (IR) Vision *Transmutation não tinha tabela. *Two-Dimensional: apenas ataques mentais e místicos poderiam causar dano no personagem sombra. *Water Control não podia ser usada para auto-propulsão. Perícias *Acrobatics tinha a subperícia Diving, que permitia resistir a quedas. *Martial Artist era dividida nas subperícias Attack Advantage (que aumentava a Iniciativa, e podia substituir Destreza e Força pelos APs da perícia) Meele Weapons (que permite substituir AV e EV pelos APs da perícia ao usar armas brancas) e Taking a Blow (aumenta a RV contra ataques corpo-a-corpo). *Military Science tinha ECM. *Occultist apenas era uma versão de Gadgetry para criar objetos mágicos; não permitia rituais mágicos nem Premonição. *Scholar era uma perícia ao invés de vantagem; era subdividida em Academic Study (a ser especificada), Linguistics (mais ou menos como a vantagem Languages), e Training. *A perícia Spy era originária do primeira edição. Era subdividida em Brainwashing, Coding, Connoisseur (que não era uma vantagem) e Photo Interpretation. Gadgets As regras concernentes a Gadgets eram estranhas na primeira edição. Cada Gadget tinha também Número de Usos e Duração. A duração era um tempo (em APs) em que o invento podia ser usado antes de ser recarregado. Vantagens e Desvantagens: Não havia vantagens além de Connections no primeira edição. As desvantagens eram chamadas "Flaws" e eram mais rústicas. Riqueza Não havia APs de Riqueza: antes, isto era medido por escalas: Struggling (Batalhador), Comfortable (Confortável), Affluent (Afluente), Multimillionaire e Billionaire. Raça A raça do personagem era definida. Os básicos eram: Alien, Vida Artificial, Humano e Humanóide. Compra de APs A Tabela de COMPRA de APs era diferente. Em vez de ter 10 linhas para o Factor Cost, A tabela tinha só 4 linhas, para os Atributos de Ação, Outros Atributos, Poderes e Perícias. Segunda edição A segunda edição, publicada em 1989, é a que tem os melhores suplementos e houve uma evolução significativa das regras em relação ao primeira edição. Era um conjunto de caixas, que continha um Manual de introdução "Leia isto primeiro" , um "Manual de Regras", uma aventura introdutória "Exposed", e um "Background / Roster Book", com estatísticas de jogo para quase 250 personagens da DC. O conjunto também continha um Escudo do GM, uma "Roda de Ação" para resolver o jogo, dois baralhos de cartas com as estatísticas de personagens da DC Comics, e dados. As regras incorporavam material do jogo Batman Role-Playing e o Superman Sourcebook. Estes materiais também incluiam regras para vantagens, desvantagens e Gadgets. Poderes *Novos Poderes no livro básico, boa parte deles surgidos em suplementos da 1ª edição: Adaptation, Animate Dead, Attraction/Repulsion, Claws, Disintegration, Continuum Control, Detect, Dumb Luck, Exorcism, Extra-Limb, Glue, Mutation, Omni-Power, Power Reserve, Remote Sensing, Self-Link, Sorcery, Speak with Plants, Time Travel *Uma boa quantidade de bonus e limitações adotáveis na descrição dos poderes. *Mind Over Matter alterado para ficar acordado durante número de fases iguais aos APs de poder. *Poderes banidos: Animal Transformation, Active Sonar e Passive Sonar (fundidos em Sonar), Locate Animal, Mystic Shield, Starbolt (fundido com Bio-Energy Blast em Energy Blast), Transfer (transformado em bonus comum Usável em Outros) *Aura of Fear, Air Animation, Earth Animation, Flame Animation e Water Animation, antes poderes mentais, agora são poderes místicos. *Growth aumenta 3 pés por AP utilizado a altura do personagem. *Lightning, antes místico, agora passa a ser um poder físico. *Telepathy é usado para definir o Alcance de rádios ao invés de Radio Communication. Perícias *Occultist ganha as subperícias Premonition, Occult Knowledge e Magic Ritual. *Várias perícias banidas: Spy, Scholar (transformada em vantagem; a subperícia Connoisseur foi transformada em vantagem também) Gadgets *Número de Usos e Duração são extintos. *Algumas regras concernindo a criação de gadgets foram alteradas. Vantagens e Desvantagens: *Introduzidas Vantagens e Desvantagens. Riqueza *Pela primeira vez Riqueza é medida em APs. Compra de APs *Introduzida a Tabela de COMPRA de APs como conhecemos. Terceira edição A terceira edição, publicada em 1993, refinou ainda mais as regras, modificando os custos de pontos de várias habilidades. Desde que o lançamento coincidiu com os arcos de história a morte de Superman e Rise of the Supermen , isto incluía estatísticas para todas as versões variantes dos quatro Supermen que apareceram nesse arco de história - pelo menos como a DC imaginou-los nesta fase (alguns paradoxos gritantes, como não ser mencionada a Telekinesis de Superboy, e Aço ter Força sobrehumana SEM o traje). Poderes: *Pela primeira vez são estabelecidos parâmetros para os Atributos (por exemplo, 19 a 21 seriam APs de Força dos gigantes das antigas lendas; um personagem com uma Vontade mínima de 3 ou 4 APs poderia entrar em prédios em chamas e salvar suas vítimas, ou arriscar-se para histórias de glória) *Novos Poderes: Paralysis, Shade, Snare, Mental Illusion, Mental Freeze, Vibe, Pyrotechnics e Radio Communication. *Growth aumenta 1 AP na altura do personagem a cada 3 APs de poder ativos. *Invisibility permite comprar um bonus para afetar outros sentidos além de visão. *Shrinking diminui taxa de movimentação do personagem. *Dispersal: 3ª edição agora permite o ataque por parcialmente solidificar. *Melhor descrição de Force Manipulation. *Recall: a 2ª edição permitia reter APs de informação iguais aos APs de poder; na 3ª edição a informação aramazenada é virtualmente ilimitada, mas requer um teste. *Criada a tabela dimensional para Dimension Travel. *Novas limitações: Diminishing e Fatiguing. Perícias * Dancer adicionada como subperícia de Artist. * Subperícias Danger Recognition e Field Command adicionados a Military Science; Electronic Countermeasures eliminada. * Occultist: subperícia Premonition adicionada; melhores descrições sobre Rituais. Vantagens e desvantagens *Introduzida uma variabilidade no custo de Area Knowledge baseada no tamanho do local conhecido. *Vantagens Buddy, Free Access e Security Clearance. *Desvantagens: Alter Ego e Arch Enemy. Category:Regras Category:DC Heroes